


便利貼傳情

by reflux



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-it Notes, Tumblr Prompt, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reflux/pseuds/reflux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve會在Bucky的手臂上貼便條紙。Bucky也予以回應。</p>
            </blockquote>





	便利貼傳情

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yellow Post-It, Black Ink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065397) by [WanderingAlice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingAlice/pseuds/WanderingAlice). 



> 原作者註釋  
> 我是從tumblr上的一篇貼文獲得靈感。你可以在我的部落格裡找到它：  
> http://wanderingalicewrites.tumblr.com/post/120586172382/tavoriel-paraxdisepink-buckybarnesss
> 
> 感謝閱讀！

「你的名字是Bucky。」他肩上的星星被黏了一張黃色便利貼，上面的文字由藍色墨水書寫。他微笑著把它撕下來，將它貼在床旁的牆上——那裡已經貼滿了便條紙，每當Steve因為夢魘而無法入眠時都會寫一張給他。他會把一些小事寫下來，確保Bucky不會遺忘，他說這樣能讓他平靜下來。很可愛的舉動，雖然有時候Bucky所能想到的就是Steve會因為害怕Bucky再次忘記他的名字而做惡夢。不過他不會忘的，他已做出承諾。

重點是，Bucky也會做惡夢。有些夜晚他睡不著，因為腦海裡迴盪的噪音實在是 _震耳欲聾_ 。他無法讓自己遺忘，但他非常、 _非常_ 害怕自己會遺忘。Steve的空白便利貼放在他的床頭櫃上。Bucky傾身，伸手將那疊便條紙拿過來，途中吻了吻Steve的額頭。藍色便利貼，黑色筆跡，留在Steve的盾上。「謝啦。你的名字是Steve。」

他醒來，Steve已經出門了，但他在Bucky的手肘上留了張紙條作為提醒。粉紅色便利貼，藍色筆跡。「記得吃飯。」

今夜的惡夢很糟。糟到他幾乎無法呼吸。他用盡每分意志力才沒有大喊出聲，但他不想叫醒Steve。他從自己身旁的床頭櫃上拿起那疊便條紙。黃色的便利貼，藍色筆跡。「我睡不著所以我把這留在你的盾上。」

他醒來時手背上有張便條紙。藍色便利貼，藍色筆跡。「在這裡你安全無虞。」

Steve去跑步時會把盾留在房內，而Bucky真的不想放過這機會。粉紅色便利貼，黑色筆跡。「這操蛋的飛盤還真夠大的。」

Steve是兩人中的廚子，因為Bucky非常不擅長做菜。在那些他必須在Bucky醒來前出門的日子裡，他會做好早餐然後貼一張便條紙在他前臂。黃色便利貼，黑色筆跡。「你那份在烤箱裡。」

看著Steve戰鬥是件困難的事。他討厭這件事。坐在大廈裡的沙發上，他可以想到一百萬種會導致Steve死亡的情況。例如當他蹲踞在盾牌後面時，他的腳仍然可見。他們可以拿槍射他的腳。拿槍射他的腳，他就會倒下，當他無法行動自如時他就是個容易得手的目標。他得讓Steve知道這點。那晚，他貼了張便條在盾上。粉紅色的紙，藍色筆跡。「為什麼當你躲在這東西後面時都沒人想到要射你的腳」

他醒來時有張紙條貼在胳膊上。粉紅色便利貼，黑色筆跡。「多睡點。」

Steve躺在他身旁打鼾。他睡不著，他所能想到的只有為什麼 _他_ 沒想到要拿槍射Steve的腿。如果他這麼做了⋯⋯這想法在腦海中縈繞不去。他又留了張黃色便利貼，黑色筆跡。「為什麼我沒想到要開槍射你的腳？」

他感覺到Steve在他身上貼了張便條，親吻他的臉頰，然後從床上起來。當他進到浴室後，Bucky坐起身，看著星星上的便條紙。藍色便利貼，黑色筆跡。「那不是你的錯。」

「只是開個玩笑。」粉紅色便利貼，藍色筆跡。他把它貼在Steve的星星上，然後踏著沉重的步伐下樓去煮咖啡。

當Steve去跑步時他坐在沙發上小憩片刻。當他醒來時手掌裡貼了張便條。黃色便利貼，黑色墨水。「中午時打電話給你。」中午時他依約守在電話前。它在12:02響起，於是他停止擔心是不是有意外發生。

他正試著做晚餐，Steve坐在沙發上打嗑睡，他之前才剛經歷了一場戰鬥。在意外地弄焦兩次食物之後，他總算設法料理了即食雞塊和薯條。他黏了張便條紙在盾上，讓Steve明早可以看到。藍色便利貼，黑色筆跡。「多買些雞塊。」

隔天早晨他手臂上有個塗鴉。黃色便利貼，黑色筆跡，上面是一張Steve的臉，帶著頗不贊同的表情。他放聲大笑，拿起那疊便條紙和一支筆。畫了一幅一樣的，只不過臉上多了副太陽眼鏡，貼在Steve的盾牌上。藍色便利貼，黑色筆跡。

Steve因為出任務而離開兩天。

Bucky不知道該怎麼打發時間。他打電話給Steve，留了語音訊息祝他好運。下去訓練樓層，打壞幾個沙包。試著烹飪，弄焦更多雞塊。睡覺。他沒聽到Steve進門的聲音。他醒來時一張紙條貼在臂上。黃色便利貼，黑色筆跡。「我愛你。」

Steve在他身旁熟睡，雙臂環著Bucky的胸膛，像個小孩抱著他的泰迪熊般。嘴角還流著口水，頭髮亂糟糟的，上衣在腋窩的位置打皺。但這卻是Bucky所見過最美好的景象。他用藍色墨水寫了一張黃色便利貼。「我也愛你。」Steve睡得死沉，他的手臂緊緊摟住Bucky，所以他無法起身將紙條貼在盾上。於是他把它貼在Steve的前額。


End file.
